


I Can Be Your Friend

by 93cm



Series: For You [2]
Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Idol Life, fluff?, jungkook is smitten tbh, new friends yay, title so lame ugh, yein's laugh is adorable istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook meets her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> sorta the sequel for Sunbaenim  
> crossposted on aff :)

Another month went by,and another one,and another one. No matter what Jungkook do, he still can't get used to the idol life he has now. And just like that, after laying in the cold surface of their dance studio, he hears their dance instructor telling them that the comeback's in three days and they have to work harder on their routines.

"Come on," Jimin grunts as he pulls Jungkook up the floor to stand him up. They quickly went to their positions and,well, this is gonna be a long night.

"Oh,sorry." He hears his Seokjin hyung apologized to one of their member. Hyung must've stepped on Tae's foot,Jungkook thought.

After hours of practice,their dance instructor finally let them go home. Telling Hoseok to stay so then can discuss the choreography once more. 

Jungkook sighs and quietly grab his things. He's too tired to fool around tonight-or today actually. He looks at his wrist watch,it's already 3 am.

 

After a week of comeback performances, they've been nominated once again for the number one spot. If they win today,it's going to be their third trophy for this comeback. "But win or lose,we still did our best right?" his Hoseok hyung chirped some time after Jimin reacted that he was,again,nervous.

 

It's almost the end of the program,where they will finally announce who the number one of this week is. They're waiting back stage. Five minutes,says one of the staffs. The seven of them walked out of their dressing room to get ready to go on stage. As always, everyone feels a little nervous whenever they go to the stage.

With that,Jungkook stretches his limbs and jump around at the corner of the hall. He stretches his left hand to the side and suddenly something hard hit it,or rather he hit something hard. 

"Ah!" The person,now he knew, says a little louder but not quite that they can gain attention from the others. 

He looks at the owner of the rough yet girly voice. Jungkook's eyes widen and step back a bit.  
"I'm so sorry!" He exhales shakily as the girl rubs his forehead.

"N-no,it's fine-" The girl looks up to face him and suddenly,her eyes widens as well. "S-Sunbaenim!" She bows quickly that her head becomes a little dizzy again.

"A-ah,no no. Please don't call me that. I told you,just call me Jungkook." Jungkook says smiling sheepishly. It's because you're old,Jimin's words rang uncomfortably in his mind. 

"Oh,uh,yeah. Okay." She replies shyly still looking at her feet. Cute,Jungkook thought.

 

"Jungkook!" Their leader called him,signalling him that it's already time to go to the stage. 

Jungkook bows at her before whispering,"Later Yein!" He runs towards his members without looking back.

 

They won. Yet another achievement. Yoongi hyung was the first one to say his speech,and they all bowed after the others said theirs. They stayed for the encore stage,bowing and thanking the other groups who are congratulating them. 

It still feels so new every time they get this away. It always feels like the first time having this kind of award. Still can't believe that all this events are happening so fast. 

Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts when he looks to his side where some of the groups are going down from the stage. He notices someone looking directly at her. Jungkook looks at Yein and the girl almost missed his look until his eyes wide and hers as well. Yein was the one who looked away, looking at her Sujeong eonni as she rambles something about eating meat.

 

The show ended. They went back to their dressing room and turn on their phones to take a snap of their trophies. Posting theirs selcas and thanking the fans for their hard work. 

They went to change their clothes before wrapping up,thanking everyone in the room. Jungkook was the second to finish packing up. He went outside the dressing room to stretch and probably talk to some of the other groups he knows. Not because he wants to see a particular person, who has long wavy hair and has a doe eye just like him. Nope. Not really.

But he does saw her again,laughing with one of her members. Jungkook melts at the sight. She looks so beautiful even when she laughs,Jungkook thinks but he will never say that out loud.

Jungkook just stares at Yein from a near view. Yein noticed Jungkook staring at her after calming herself from laughing so much at Jin eonni's joke. 

 

Yein wasn't surprised at all. Guess this is what the heavens are repaying me for after looking at him the same way,she thought. Smiling sincerely at Jungkook,she waves her hand shyly.  
Jungkook snaps out of his thought and smiles rather dumbly back at her. He swallows loudly before awkwardly approaching Yein.

"Hi," Jungkook says rocking back and forth on his feet. Yein blinks and smiles at him.  
"Hello." She replies quietly looking anywhere but Jungkook.

They stayed like that for a while until Jungkook sighs. "So,um,I just- I was wondering- You know,just because-" He stutters and paused as he thinks of something normal to say.

Yein stares at him,curious of what he has to say. "Yes,Jungkook?" She finally speaks after a moment of silence.

"Uhh..." That just made it worse,Jungkook thinks,she said my name! "Could I get your number?" Jungkook looks at Yein swiftly before looking away,turning his gaze somewhere else.

Did I lost my voice? Yein,say something! "Ah-You s-see,we don't..." She sighs,annoyed at her nervous reaction. Yein steaightens up before comfortably speaking,"We don't have our own cellphones." She looks down trying not to have an eye contact with the other.

Jungkook pouts but quickly regained his self and looks at Yein,sadly. "Ah,is that so. Well,I hope we can see each other around somewhere next time as well!" He brightens up the atmosphere by laughing,the fakeness quite noticable though.

Yein nods and smiles. "By somewhere you mean music shows." She said with a chuckle.

Jungkook snickers,"Music shows are like the only place I can go to beside the dorm." Yein nods as she laughs quietly. "Tell me about it! We can't even have our own phones. No wonder I have no friends here."

 

"I can be your friend." Jungkook blurted out not hearing what he just said until Yein looks at him straight in the eye. He thought Yein would be creeped out about his sudden outburst,but the younger smiles. Smiles with her bunny teeth showing. She's happy.

"You really mean that?" Yein sighs happily,looking at Jungkook with sincere eyes.  
"Of course I do!" Jungkook says,smiling back at Yein.

Before Yein could thank Jungkook for his wonderful words,their leader called her from outside their dressing room. They have to go. "U-uh,okay eonni! I'm coming! " She replies before looking back at Jungkook,tilting her head from where their dressing room is. 

"Go ahead." Jungkook replies,knowing what she meant. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Bye!" Yein chirps before entering their dressing room. 

"Bye." Jungkook whispers as he hears the door click.

 

That night,Jungkook couldn't sleep. He's too excited to see his friend the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this like thirty mins ago so im sorry for all those errors it's been months since i wrote a proper fic


End file.
